Venu de nulle part
by Lysow
Summary: En cette douce nuit d'été un petit garçon fut déposé devant les portes de Poudlard mais ce qu'il ne sut jamais c'est qu'en le renvoyant dans le passé les Potter l'avaient sauvé mais pour autant condamné ...
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà le premier chapitre de ce nouveau fic : Venu de nulle part  
Disclaimer: Tous les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, sauf le personnage principal et deux ou trois autres persos .**

_**Prologue**_

En cette nuit du 14 juillet 1960 un enfant ou plus précisément un poupon venant de naître fut déposé devant un le château magique qu'était l'école de Poudlard . Ce jeune garçon n'était en faîtes qu'enveloppé d'une petite couverture grise . Le garçon en lui-même était un bébé surprenant ces yeux rieurs et pourtant si intelligent ne demandant qu'à connaître le monde qui l'entourait, ceux-ci étaient couleur bordeaux mais contrastait avec ses épais cheveux couleur miel . On se demandait comment pouvait abandonner un enfant aussi mignon mais ceux que personne du moins de ce monde et cette époque ne savait c'est que malgré lui cet enfant aller avoir un très grand destin plus grand encore que Merlin lui-même . Mais revenons en à ce qu'il allait se passer quand Adan car il se prénommait ainsi se mit à bouger, un vieil homme aigri par des années à être détesté vint le chercher et le porta à notre bien-aimé directeur . C'est en cette douce nuit d'été que le destin du jeune Adan changea a tout jamais …

**Alors ce prologue ? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fic .  
J'espère que ceux qui me lisent aimeront . Merci aux reviews qui ont été posté . Je me dépêche de poster le chapitre !**

* * *

_**Chapitre I**_

Dumbledore avait lu la lettre déposée avec lui, il avait tout de suite pâli et avait cherché à lui trouver de nouveaux parents parmi tous les profs que l'établissement hébergé un couple enseignant pour la femme les potions depuis le départ de Slughorn, et pour son mari l'étude moldu . Ils avaient accepté de l'adopté et par une simple potion créée par la femme, Emma qui lui donnerait leur apparence . Emma Prewett était la fille de Lucretia Black et d'Ignatus Preste, elle avait les yeux bleus nuits propres aux Black et les cheveux blond vénitien qu'elle tenait de son père quant à son mari Liam Nott fils du puissant sang pur et d'un quelconque sang mêlé, l'homme avait des yeux vert foret tirant vers l'orange et des cheveux ambré mais la chose la plus étrange chez lui à part le fait qu'il soit un loup-garou fut sa manière de se comporter avec les gens comme si rien ne lui tenait à cœur où Emma et Adan furent peut-être les seules personnes pour qui il éprouva de l'amour . Adan ce petit garçon de trois teints de son père ses cheveux ambrés est malheureusement ma malédiction qui le poursuivait et de sa mère sa fine taille son agilité or du commun et enfin les yeux bleus de la famille Black . Après s'être plongé dans ses souvenirs lui tenant énormément à cœur il partit se laver et descendit chercher ses parents car aujourd'hui soyons clair le jeune Adan fêtait ses sept et il était horriblement joyeux de fêter son anniversaire avec ses parents, son cousin Regulus, et son papy Dumby . Mais une ombre venait gâcher le si joyeux monde du petit garçon, hier sa maman lui avait annoncé que bientôt il allait avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur ce qui voudrait dire que ses parents ne s'occuperaient plus de lui . La petite voix dans sa tête qui lui murmurait ce qu'il fallait faire dans les moments difficiles lui disait que non ce n'était pas vrai ses parents l'aimerait toujours et s'occuperait très bien de lui . Il soupira en attendant qu'un de ses parents se lève, et se demanda pour la première fois de sa vie d'où il venait : du futur . Du passé ? D'une famille sous les jougs du mage noir ? Entendant un bruit venir de la chambre d'à côté il se mit à sautiller en étendant les lourds pas de son père et lui sauta dans les bras heureux . Celui-ci lui murmura dans l'oreille :  
« - Joyeux anniversaire, gamin …  
- Merrrrccccciii p "pa ! Lui répondit ou plutôt cria le jeune garçon »  
L'homme reposa son fils par terre et tous les deux s'assirent sur le canapé où ils se mirent à regarder la télé . Adan ne pouvait s'empêcher de changer de chaînes ce qui montrait son impatience grandissante et qui exaspérait son père. Le garçon s'endormit bientôt fatigué d'avoir sauté partout, ce qui laissa tout le temps à sa famille de préparer son anniversaire . Quand celui-ci se mit à cligner des yeux tout étaient près tout le monde étaient là : les Black les plus importants habitants en Angleterre c'est-à-dire : Orion Black, sa femme, ses deux fils il y avait aussi quelques amis de ses parents et son grand-père du côté Nott car le reste ne pouvait pas venir, ni Lucrétia Black ni son mari ne purent venir . Le garçon s'étira et voyant que plus personnes n'étaient là et qu'il faisait noir il se mit à paniquer, il se mit rapidement sur ses pieds déçu que sa famille est oubliée son anniversaire mais un brouha retentit :  
« - Joyeux anniversaire Adan ! »  
La lumière s'alluma rapidement et le garçon hurla sous le coup de la peur mais se reprit rapidement en se jetant dans les bras de sa mère qui le serra contre lui . Adan la lâcha sans bruit et se mit à jouer avec ses cousins même si Sirius émettait une réserve à son sujet car il pensait qu'il allait finir à Serpentard et il détestait les Serpentard, futurMangemort et pratiquants la magie noire . Ceux-là ils les détestaient aux plus hauts ponts mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était qu'Adan . Le jeune Not d'ailleurs trop heureux du nombre de personnes qui était venu passait de personne en personne pour leur dire bonjours même si son oncle et sa tante le traitaient avec politesse sans joie de le voir . Sans s'en rendre compte le garçon les salua puis partis vers la table car sa mère venait de les appeler et il adorait plus que tout manger legâteau . Impatient il fit le service mais quand ce fut au tour de Sirius malheureusement il lâcha son assiette . L'autre garçon se mit à crier avec bruit :

« - Mère, il a cassé mon gâteau il est méchant !  
- Sirius tait toi donc et aide à débarrasser ! Gronda sa mère  
- Mais mère c'est sa faute . Murmura le jeune Black malheureux  
- Sirius ?! Grogna femme d'une grosse vingtaine d'années . »  
Le jeune Black se tut et aida à débarrasser .  
Plus tard dans la soirée pendant que les garçons jouaient on les appela pour ouvrir les cadeaux .  
Quand Adan ouvrit le premier il fut surpris d'y retrouver une chaîne en onyx, il regarda attentivement son oncle et sa tante avant de les remercier poliment, de sa mère il reçut des livres magiques, de son père un mini balais, de son grand-père un poignard en argent qu'il se fit confisquer par sa mère et du directeur de Poudlard une mini-baguette . La soirée aussi fatigante soit-elle le teint debout jusqu'à 22h ou à ce moment-là on l'envoya se coucher.

_Les journées passèrent sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte et il se retrouva déjà devant l'entrée du chemin de traverse pour faire ses achats de début de première année …_

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé et à bientôt ! Désolée ma bêta ne répond pas, elle doit être en vacance ...**

**Je tiens à préciser ce n'est pas juste une potion qui change l'apparence c'est une potion qui fait de lui leur vrai fils, juridiquement par le sang et tout ...**

**Lysow**


	3. Note

Note :

Je pense poster les chapitres toutes les deux ou trois semaines et plus me concentrer sur mon autre fic … Merci à ceux qui me lisent !


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello !**

**Désolée mais je n'avais aucune idée pour ce chapitre le temps qu'elles viennent a été long ...**

**Bon le voilà :**

_**Chapitre II**_

___Les journées passèrent sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte et il se retrouva déjà devant l'entrée du chemin de traverse pour faire ses achats de début de première année …_

Adan cligna des yeux, il ne se souvenait plus où il était mais soudain tout lui revint et un soupir de soulagement lui échappa. Son père déposa son regard indescriptible sur lui puis lui intima d'attendre sa mère qui tenait par la main ses sœurs âgées ans, l'homme qui portait lui un bébé de 8 mois commença à avancer sur le chemin de Traverse . Son fils le suivit impatient d'aller acheter ses fournitures, sa mère le rattrapa rapidement et le tira jusqu'au magasin de vêtements de Madame Guipure . Après avoir essayé de nombreux uniformes le jeune Nott put enfin sortir les bras chargés d'articles que sa mère s'empressa de rétrécir avant de lui remettre une bourse et de lui dire :  
« - Fait attention Adan et n'achète pas tout ce que tu trouves … Je me suis occupé de tes fournitures et du reste prend juste une chouette, un chat ou autres et deux ou trois bricoles …. »  
Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de répondre sa mère l'embrassa sur le front et partit tiré par Sia et Louane . Le futur Poudlarien resta dubitatif avant de partir vers le magasin de Quiditch où il croisa ses cousins Sirius et Regulus . Il s'empressa d'aller voir Regulus et d'entamer la conversation :

« - Hey salut Reg' ça va . Vos faites quoi ?  
- On regarde le nouveau balais La Flèche ! S'écria le brun  
- Génial ! Ils le vendent à combien . Demanda le son cousin avec curiosité  
- 300 galions … Lui répondit l'autre dépité »  
Adan fouilla dans sa bourse et sortit la somme demandé avant de les poser sur le comptoir, de l'acheter et de dire au vendeur de l'envoyer à Poudlard . Il se retourna et murmura :  
« - Ne le dit pas à Sirius il irait tout cafter … Vient on va à l'animalerie faut que je prenne un animal ! Cria le garçon à travers la foule  
- Quoi ?! Il te reste encore de l'argent après çà . S'étonna le Black  
- Mmmm oui s'il m'en reste assez je te prendrai une chouette si tu veux comme ça on pourra s'écrire … »

Les deux jeunes garçons entrèrent et choisirent chacun une chouette noire nuit pour Regulus qu'il nomma Arès et blanche neige aux yeux émeraude qu'Adan appela Lys . Le vendeur surprit par l'âge de ses clients leur vendit à moitié prix le lycanthrope fatigué de ce lendemain de plaine supplia son cousin d'arrêter de courir partout ce que celui-ci fit avec un calme soudain . Les deux cousins se dépêchèrent de rentrer avec leurs chouettes sur le bras . Quand leurs parents virent cela ils ne purent s'empêcher de réprimander le jeune Not :  
« - Mais Adan que t'avait-je dis ? Le questionna sa mère »

I se tut mal à l'aise sachant très bien qu'il avait fait ça pour son cousin mais la solidarité l'obligea à ne rien dire .  
Dans son lit après s'être remémorer la journée Adan se la commenta :  
_« Pas si mal, Lys est très belle et j'ai un nouveau balais … Vivement la rentrée ! » _

**Voilà la fin du chapitre que je trouve pas génial du tout ... **

**Lysow**


End file.
